The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of computers in data transmission. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to the use of computers in protecting data that is received from another computer system.
Received data in a data transmission may come in the form of an upload, an e-mail, a text message, an instant messaging message, etc. While the data may represent audio, visual or other media, a common format of data is text data, which is often sensitive and yet unprotected. Thus, a receiving user may see sensitive data that is inappropriate for that user's viewing.